You had a Bad Day, Now your going to France
by xxpitchjasperxx
Summary: Totally pure whiff. Alice starts off with a bad day and its Jasper to the rescue. Go Jazz! I got bored and tada! I'd say its cute and entertaining. Yay! I have updated! It's dirtier now haha.
1. Bad Day

NOTE: Here's a little whiff, thing of the moment I did when I was bored at home alone. I think it's so cute. I will be writing a part two for this one later on when I get the chance. Samantha11 wanted me to write a lemon and I found the perfect place for one, so as a warning that will be part two. He he. I'm a lemonholic. Laugh. Out. Loud.

"Bad Day"

"Screw the mall!" Alice whined as she threw herself on the couch, facedown, her head buried on her designer pillow.

I smiled, "What's wrong baby?"

"They ripped me off! Those cheap dirty little evil wannabe Designer skanks! Ugh! I wanted a Danielle Nicole shirt and what I get is some stupid face Designer phony! I thought the tag read Danielle Nicole but no, some stupid cock blocker put the wrong tag on and replaced it with some fake name! Ugh! People just don't get fashion! It has to be the _real _deal and not some cheap garbage you can just buy at a thrift store! I mean there _are_ reasons we call them _Named Brands_! Ugh! Unbelievable!"

She screamed the words in here pillow and I tried not to laugh, I felt her rage clearly, but I always found her cute when she was mad.

"Alice there are plenty of other designer clothes out there… I'm sure we could find something else, something better…." I hedged, trying to lift her spirits. I knew I could cheat but that would be unfair.

"Ugh! There is no one better! She's one of the best and now I'm going to have to go all the way to France to get the dang shirt! I can't wait that long! Who knows how long it will take to book a flight! There's so much to do, ugh!"

I shook my head then grinned, "Alice, baby, get your pretty face out of that pillow and come here."

That got her attention; she jerked her head up and walked slowly over to my lap, her face sulking.

"There. That's not so bad." I whispered in her ear as I cradled her in my arms.

I felt her mood change, and watched her face pout again, "No."

"Now, why don't you and I go away for a little while, if you're good we can even hit London and Madrid? We both know how fun those places can be."

I was remembering our honeymoon a while back when we first got married. That first night in the Madrid Inn was crazy….

She screamed, then jumped abruptly from my lap and started dancing around our room, with her arms in the air.

"Jasper! Jasper! This will be so much fun!" Alice was shouting.

I laughed; her bad mood had completely changed into giddy again. I was relieved.

"Your welcome." I said, grinning.

She stopped and set her eyes on mine, smiling wider than usual.

I recognized this feeling, and I held my hands out.

She sat in my lap and gave me a long kiss.

"Thank you baby." She paused, "I swear I'll never stop loving you." She started to play with my hair.

I laughed then kissed her cheek, "I would hope not."

It was quiet for a moment and then I thought of some things to do. Of course we'd have to go to some designer stores but I didn't care. I'd do anything for Alice and she knows that. Besides, its always fun when she makes it up to me the night later…

I grinned at the thought. "We could take the Porsche…"

She stopped playing with my hair for a brief second then kissed my cheek and jerked my hand, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

I grinned….later was not far away…


	2. Paris!

NOTE: Yes

NOTE: Yes. Yes. Yes. I know. A LOOONG LOOOOOOONG LOOOOOOOOOONG time. Lol. So sorry about that. I just haven't been inspired honestly. But I have been inspired to continue this unfinished project. Believe me. It's so much fun getting back to fanfics! After Breaking Dawn I was sad thinking it was over- Only NOT HERE IN ! Enjoy. MWAH! Me back. ;)

Part 2

Jasper P.O.V.

"You had a bad day… and now we're going to France…." lol

"Enjoy France Alice…Jasper." Esme said patting me on the back.

I grinned. Alice was full of excitement dancing around hugging everybody bye. We were only going to be gone a week….

"Edward I want you and Bella both to behave while I'm gone! No tearing down the little cottage we all worked so hard to make for you guys!" Alice said hugging them both bye. "I'll bring you back some souvenirs!" she winked at Bella. Thinking lingerie no doubt.

Bella blushed. I snickered, ever since Bella became a vampire her and Edward have been going at it all the time. It almost makes me jealous but I've been at it longer than they have and I saved times like that for when it would really be exciting…like Paris. Or Madrid…Edward could try his past to top that one off…

Edward glared at me. I just smiled.

"Hey Em!" I called, "Don't let Edward beat you…" I laughed. Those two were so dirty.

Emmett chuckled, "He has no chance!", then he winked at Bella. Who growled back at the insult. Those two were always going at it.

"Oh Rose! Do you need anything?" Alice asked Rosalie.

She laughed, "Nah, I got it covered.", then she whispered something in Alice's ear I did not want to know.

"Bye Everyone! I will miss you all!" Alice shouted as we both walked toward the garage.

I threw the keys at Alice's Porsche. "Let's go."

She grinned and we sped off toward the airport.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Room for two please, we'll be staying a week." I told the clerk at the La Picasa Inn. It was one of the most expensive hotels in the world. It was 20 stories and had a suite the size of an apartment complete with its own jacoozey and kitchen. Not like we needed the last one.

"Alright sir that will be 50,000." I handed a wad of cash and the clerk gave us two keys.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Enjoy your stay here." She said.

I grabbed Alice's hand and we headed for the elevator. I was a little anxious after the long 15 hour plane ride. It was so boring…and long.

Once the doors were closed I slung her against the wall and forced my lips on hers. We had 19 stories to go…

She bit my lip and I groaned, "Sexy." I whispered in between kisses. She giggled.

I let my hands trail up her shirt and before I knew it she slipped something over my hands.

I starred at her in shock, "Handcuffs?" Alice had surprised me, _pleasantly_.

She grinned and I raised my eyebrows, "Is that what you want?"

She had her mouth on mine then and I heard a ding and the door opened…

I jumped back vampire speed so the couple that came in just now wouldn't see what we were up to. Alice gracefully stood in front of me, hiding my locked hands.

The couple just took in our position as nothing. They were in their own word when all of a sudden Alice tickled me…really bad. I let out a loud laugh.

"Alice…haha…cut that out…haha…." I couldn't stop laughing.

The couple just starred at us and I could feel their awkwardness. Then she stopped. I felt embarrassed, yet amused.

Then the elevator finally reached 20 and we both dashed out. Alice was hysterically giggling.

"That was not necessary." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry…haha…that was so funny…haha." She was laughing then I realized something.

"Wait a minute….You knew they were going to come didn't you…you just wanted some fun…"

She laughed then looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

I rolled my eyes then raised up my cuffed hands, "Do you mind?"

She giggled, "Here." Then she unlocked my hands.

"Thanks." I said.

She grinned, "Don't get comfortable."

I just shook my head then pulled out the key and opened the door. Before Alice could move I lifted her up in my arms and carried her in….to the bed.

She exclaimed, "Jasper It's so fashionable! Look at these Designs! I love France!" As I sat her on the bed.

"Yes, lovely." I murmured kissing her neck.

"I guess we could try out the bed…It is Egyptian cotton…." She trailed off winking at me.

We deserved this. Another honeymoon. It's been quite some time. And now that things were back to normal and everybody was safe from danger it was time to celebrate. Just me and Alice time.

I almost ripped her designer dress right in half but after times of practice I can now say I can take off any clothes Alice wears without ripping it to shreds. I learned the hard way i had to stop ripping her designer clothes. She gets so mad at me when i do that, giving me nothing in return. A cruel punishment. I still can help but rip her maid uniforms…That is one fantasy I can never contain myself without going crazy.

She had on the sexiest looking lingerie I had ever seen. Lacy and pink, complete with ribbons hanging off.

I shook my head then growled at her, "You have got to stop looking so sexy or I might end up ripping pretty little things like this off…" I let my hand trace the pattern of her bra.

She giggled then yanked my shirt off. "Mmmm."

I kissed her again this time with tongue, giving her some French kissing. It was only appropriate.

Before I knew it my pants were gone and we were in the covers rolling around. I moaned when she bit my neck. No vampire can bite like Alice. Her hands trailed down my waist and I was now biting her neck taking it out on her. I could not control myself. She made me feel things i could not even imagine...The way she touched me was so…dangerous…We were capable of destruction here in this small little hotel suite…

I felt Alice's emotion climb and that only made it worse for me, "I'm Feeling this Alice…"

She grinned, "Show me the way you move then."

I gripped her legs then removed her lingerie with my teeth. I was about to take my own designer boxers off then she giggled, "Let me do it."

Alice must have been a little anxious for she ripped them off, tearing them completely.

I would have teased her more but I felt what she was feeling only 10x more and I moaned. The emotion was so strong it nearly killed me. My breathing accelerated as did hers and I showed her alright…For I could not stand it anymore. When are bodies were into each other a loud smack sound followed it. I heard Alice giggle but I was too engrossed in the moment to stop. It was far too long since we had given into ourselves like this. The pleasure multiplied and we could not stay in the bed any longer, now suddenly on the floor. There was another loud bang noise but we ignored it. Letting our instincts take us away. I felt so warm and picked up the pace.

"We're taking this way too slow." I gasped.

"Take me away from here…" She almost choked out the words.

We were in the moment now picking up speed, this time more freely, more crazy…

I instantly regretted not doing this sooner. We made up for it though…for the next 14 hours or so…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was hard for me to let go of Alice but I knew we had some shopping to do today. I sighed then stopped and looked up at her, "So, you ready for some shopping?"

She smiled very big, "You bet!"

I was instantly aware of where we were…the bed. I had no idea how we made it back to the bed but we were there somehow. I chuckled. It was a mess. The maids would definitely have some fun cleaning this place up.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked.

She laughed, "Paris!" Then she kissed me very passionately, for a very long time.

"Mmmmm. Are you sure we're done?" I murmured kissing her softly, more slowly this time.

"Jazz don't look so sad, we got plenty of time!" She winked at me then hopped out of bed. Her body looked so gorgeous. So… tempting….

I moaned, "Fine…"

She giggled heading toward the bathroom taking her big suitcase with her. "We have to go today for it's the only day we can go out since it will be raining severely." She called out from the bathroom.

I groaned, "Whatever you say." I paused grinning, "Whatever you want…" Then I got dressed wearing something Alice had given me a dirty look for wearing a while ago. She must have been turned on when I wore black. For she couldn't keep her eyes off of me that day.

Then Alice came out in a pink frilly skirt with a low-cut silky matching pink and white party shirt. It reminded me of a corset.

"Nice, Alice." I grinned.

"You like!" She almost shouted, "It was hard to find."

"Of coarse I do. It's very you." I whispered motioning for her to come to me with my index finger.

She wrapped her tiny little arms around me and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Okay off we go!" She suddenly said, making me jump. She giggled at my reaction, then she jerked my hand and we were off to the elevator.

Alice P.O.V.

"I wonder how everybody is doing." Jasper said to me as we walked down main street Paris, patrolling for any designer shops. I was on the lookout for Danielle Nicole. It was only a matter of time.

I stopped then and tried to concentrate on a vision of our family back in Forks….

"_I bet you a whole week of sex that you can't beat me!" Bella narrowed her eyes at Emmett. They were about to play chess._

_Emmett let out a loud booming laugh, "Haha it's not like you do anything in that small pathetic cottage all night. You're on!"_

_Edward growled, "Emmett you cocky son of a …."_

"_Edward Cullen! Watch your language boy!" Esme yelled somewhere from upstairs._

_Edward flinched then snorted. Rosalie was laughing on the couch, trying so hard not to ruin her hair by falling on the floor. It looked like she was watching General Hospital. I couldn't tell._

"_Yeah Eddie! You better control that temper…." Emmett was laughing hysterically._

"_Enough! Let's go!" Bella shouted, annoyed now._

_Rosalie was laughing even harder now after seeing Bella's pissed off face._

"_You sure you don't wanna go a month? I'm sure it would be nothing for you. Considering your lack of excitement." Emmett snickered._

_Bella all of a sudden threw a vase at Emmett, only Edward caught it just in time._

_Rosalie busted out laughing, "Chill out Bella!" She chuckled, "It's just a game."_

_..._

I snickered. Jasper just starred at me.

"What Alice?" I was still laughing.

"Bella is playing Emmett at chess." I said trying my best not to laugh.

He looked confused.

"Bella's pissed at all the jokes on her sex-life…" , I snickered, "She's betting a month of no sex…"

Jasper busted out laughing, "That's….haha…hilarious…"

I laughed with him, "I know…haha…"

"Like they could make it..." Jasper chuckled.

Then I stopped laughing. There right in front of us was the Danielle Nicole Shop. My dream come true.

I screamed, "JAZZ! HURRY I SEE IT!!"

I jerked his hand and ran to the paradise of fashion. I was so excited I couldn't stand it. There were a million racks of clothes just waiting for me!

"Ahhhh this is so great!!" We walked in the door now and I immediately headed for aisles and aisles of pure designer fashion.

"Calm down Alice, or do you need me to help you?" Jasper teased.

I laughed, "I got it Jazz." Then I started throwing all sorts of clothes in Jaspers arms.

Jasper P.O.V.

Alice was going crazy. She did not notice all the people starring at her; let alone what they were feeling. They were all appalled, obviously never seeing someone so into clothes before.

I used my feelings so they wouldn't suspect anything. I could not risk getting us into any kind of trouble knowing the Volturri were far away.

"To the changing rooms!" Alice blurted out, her eyes were huge. So cute.

I chuckled, "Don't tear the place down."

The thought of Alice modeling all the sexy, striking outfits, I'm sure she'll pick up, made me anxious. She was a fast dresser and that was always a positive with Alice. I love my little shop-aholic. She was so cute when she shopped.

"Wait right here." She instructed me as she dashed into the only open room.

I smiled wide. I could not wait. She was always so attractive no matter what she wore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: I'M SOOOO EXCITED!! I LOVE FANFICS!

p.s. How the HECK do you spell jacoosey? Jacoozey? You know that thing that you get in….the hot tub thingy…

oh and p.sss. Rose is whispering in Alice's ear that if she runs into any toys to get some new ones... lol. i know. i'm such a perv.


	3. Orcanta

NOTE: Ahhh. Chapter 3. I don't want some cheesy fanfic so I'm going to be adding some humor in here…like with the Cullen's. Ha-ha. Um so yeah. Does everybody like the new title? Now that I think about it not many people have read this so I'm guessing no one even noticed…tear…tear.. how sad. i've been waiting for reviews but i guess thats going to just take some time plus i'm not the type to nag about reviews.…I had so much fun writing this one. haha. Anywhoo, enjoy.

"You had a Bad day...Now your going to France..."

"La Pare"

_Meanwhile Back In Forks…._

"How the HELL did you BEAT ME at FRIGGIN CHESS?!" Bella shouted at Emmett.

"It's not my fault you can't concentrate on one simple game…" Emmett laughed.

"Edward did he CHEAT?" Bella turned to Edward, enraged.

"Sorry love, Emmett won fair and square this time…" he said shaking his head disbelievingly.

Rosalie snickered on the couch.

Bella let out a loud growl, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" then she leaped on Emmett, now in a wild out of control wrestling match.

Edward didn't try to stop her, a little turned on at Bella's behavior.

Esme was on now in the house, returning from her flower garden in the backyard she just made.

"BELLA! EMMETT! CONTROL YOURSELVES YOU WILL BREAK SOMETHING!" she shouted now.

And as if that was some super jinx, Bella knocked Emmett into the just replaced 60" Plasma Screen TV.

Rosalie barely dodged the attack then snarled at the broken TV.

"HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" she screamed.

Esme let out her own scream, "Edward control that girl before I burn that stupid Vanquish!"

Edward grabbed Bella and took her somewhere out the back door.

Emmett let out his booming laugh, on the floor rolling around like an idiot.

Rosalie slapped him; the sound sounded like a boulder was falling off a cliff.

"You freaking jackass! Now I will miss it when Sunny and Kate get married! Emmett you STUPID SLUT!"

Just then Carlisle came in the door.

"What in tarnations is GOING ON?!" He shouted, looking at the mess the living room was now in.

Emmett starting laughing hysterically again, still on the floor, "Bella and Edward can't have sex for a month!"

Jaspers P.O.V.

I handed the cashier 88,000. Only Alice could spend that much in one store.

"Thank you sir, now have a nice day." The lady sounded shocked as if she'd never seen anyone buy so much in her life.

I smiled, "And you too."

That was fun. Every thing Alice modeled for me back in the changing rooms was always making me want her. It was such an advantage when your sexy wife knew how to dress. Knew how to make her husband happy…

I grabbed the huge bags then and took Alice's hand, "You sure do love shopping Alice."

She rolled her eyes, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." She said matter-of-factly.

I laughed, "Of coarse they do."

"We need to make a quick stop at Orcanta Lingerie." She said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Why is that?" Is this what I think it is….

She giggled, "It's only the most well equipped store for Lingerie!"

I thought so. "Right then. Whatever you want…"

She laughed, "When in Paris…."

"By any chance does this Orcanta Lingerie have any special wear?" I hinted, thinking of the French maid uniform Alice looked so good in.

She grinned, "They have _everything _Jasper." _Mmmmm._

We had to go find the mall for this place. I could only imagine what Alice could get at the mall here.

"Ah! Here it is!" Alice said.

The moment we walked in the place I felt like I was at a strip club. There were lights flashing and a loud bass sound coming from the speakers. It played some kind of techno music. It made me want to dance. Just a little…

There were all kinds of departments in this one store and I immediately understood what she meant by well-equipped. Alice knew her stores. I followed her into a dark section that had pink neon lights above us flashing.

"Ooooooo! Look at these! They're so cute!" Alice said then she held up a mini dark purple nightgown. It was skimpy and she was calling _that _cute.

"Yes, very cute." I said to her smiling face, "For you or someone else?" _Please be you..._

She giggled, "Me! Of coarse."

I grinned. She held out another one, this time blue. I nodded my head. _Just get one in every color please…_

She stopped for a minute and shut her eyes. She smiled very huge when she re-opened her eyes.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

She giggled and went back to her rack grabbing something so fast I couldn't see. _Oh. A surprise._

"Follow me!" She instructed skipping over to another section.

I did as I was told and saw a lot of black. _Hmmm_. It was like playing hide and go seek, only for clothes. The place was really dark…

"You might want to take a seat." She told me glancing towards a corner with two leather chairs and a coffee table with magazines.

"Do you want me to take a seat?" I asked, teasingly.

"Just saying..." she shrugged, "could be a while…"

I smiled and went over to the seats, taking her word for it.

Alice P.O.V.

Now I was on a mission to get some things for Bella. I knew she would thank me for it later, especially Edward.

I grabbed some of all colors giving her some variety, two of every kind, knowing they would probably rip them to pieces the first time since they looked so good. I shook my head. Those two did not know how to treat clothes, let alone understand fashion.

I went somewhere else and spotted a very sexy polka-dotted bra and bikini set of lingerie.

"Mmmm. I like." I said to myself. Wonder if they have other printed designs….

I let myself get carried away in that section for a while then moved on to the men's.

I could not be so selfish and only buy things for me!

I grinned. I saw a whole section full of nothing but black….

_He'll look so good in these_… I help up a pair of silky black boxers. Good thing these were silky, it would be no problem taking off. .._Rather easy_…

Jasper P.O.V.

I was glad I took Alice's advice. I was beyond bored waiting here in this chair. I decided to look at some magazines to entertain myself. There were several ones dedicated for women only. I didn't want to look like a perv looking at them, even though I would be only picturing Alice in them, so I picked up another magazine and started reading about celebrities…how boring…

I slammed the magazine now, irritated. _Where is Alice?_

Then before I knew it she was there…on my lap, with her hands dangerously close to somewhere special….

I looked around, looking for anyone that might be watching. There was no one.

"Alice…" I murmured. Taken back by the lust she was giving me.

She said nothing as she kissed my neck. I closed my eyes taking it all in. Feeling it all in…

Her mouth was lingering on mine then, for a moment, and then too soon she hopped off.

"Okay, I'm off to the changing rooms!" she suddenly said.

"No fair!" I complained. She was teasing me. Again.

She giggled, "Sorry! I won't be too long!" Then she dashed somewhere in the store.

I sighed. Alice was always taking me by surprise. She was always so unpredictable.

I looked down and saw a basket full of something. I would have looked in it but then I shuddered thinking it would be something for Bella since she was in the changing room for her.

_Ew_. I thought. Thinking of Edward and Bella. Or even worse…_Emmett_…

Gross. I was not going to let that ruin my vacation so I quickly pictured Alice in that dark purple skimpy nightgown she had shown me earlier. _Now that's what I'm talking about…_

I didn't have to wait long. She came out then. Her hands full of more skimpy little lingerie on hangers. I saw some lacey looking things hanging down and had to stop…knowing I couldn't control myself if Alice tempted me anymore.

"Okay let's go!" She said.

I was relieved, I didn't know how much longer of this place I could take.

"Let me pay for it." She said, "You just wait at the door."

I knew she was just trying to surprise me so I didn't object to her. I would just have to trust her again. It wasn't hard when she was looking so….attractive. It was eye-catching. She had changed at the last store and was now wearing these sexy looking black knee high heeled boots, and a mini dress that was low-cut and a light blue. It had this little knot that came out in the middle and made it flare out. It was satin…

I walked away before I got too carried away at how good she looked, then waited at the door.

Alice P.O.V.

I had to hurry before Jasper would notice. I was scouting for it now. Looking everywhere. I saw it when I passed by a while ago…. keeping a mental note to pick one up before we left.

"Ha!" I said. There it was. The costumes…

I quickly grabbed the maid one and ran back out to the cashier, before Jasper would notice.

I checked my vision to see if I was successful.

I grinned. I was. He was going to be so surprised…

Jasper P.O.V.

Alice came out with more bags than the other department stores combined. I could only imagine the price...

"Wow Alice. I never knew that underwear shopping was your specialty." I teased.

"Oh. Shut up." She teased back, then handed me all the bags.

"Do we need to make a pit stop at the hotel?" I asked. I was serious. She had _a lot_ of bags…

"No I don't think so. We still have much more shopping to do before the day is over!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head, "Well you are a fast little shopper… Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said and we walked down the street once again.

_Back in Forks…._

Carlisle was sitting next to Esme on the couch, discussing the punishment for everyone.

"It's only fair that Emmett and Bella make up for what they have done and replace the TV." Esme stated.

"I agree. I'm just a little hesitant about leaving those two to do the job…who knows what could possibly happen when they are involved…" Carlisle said.

Esme thought for a minute, "Should they all go then?"

"Hmmm. That is another thing to think about entirely…" Carlisle was speculating.

"Indeed." Esme said back. She was still thinking.

"Now that I think about it, if they all went it would be a punishment…" Carlisle trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, curious as to what he was thinking about.

"Think about it. Edward gets annoyed with Emmett when he's with him for too long, Rosalie would only be reminded of not getting to see General Hospital, Bella and Emmett would be annoying each other since they are always bickering and plus they would feel bad since they are the cause for it all. Plus…." He paused grinning very widely, "We'd have the house to ourselves…"

Esme purred, "Carlisle…."

"He he, I know…." he had Esme in his arms now kissing her tenderly….slowly sinking down on the cullen couch...

Jasper P.O.V.

"Whew. What a day Alice." I said.

"Wasn't it fun!" Alice cheered, she was still full of energy.

"It wouldn't be if you weren't there, so yes." I replied. I didn't want to lie to her.

"So do you want to try out that Jacuzzi?" She said, "I want an excuse to wear my new swimsuit."

I laughed, "I wouldn't mind. By any chance did you happen to buy me some trunks as well?"

"Of course! I could never forget something so crucial!" she pretended to look insulted.

I pictured her in that skimpy little frilly plum stringed bikini and smiled. "Where is it?"

She smiled and grabbed a dark blue one out of a bag. "Here."

I put it on right in front of her and watched her shocked face, then hopped in the Jacuzzi, setting the water temperature and massagers.

"Come on in, sexy." I tilted my head back and winked at her cute little face.

She giggled and hopped in. Vampire speed.

"Mmmm." I said eyeing her over as she sat right in front of me.

She mocked me and I laughed. Her mood was…teasing.

I closed my eyes and let that one sink in. I simply slumped against the pools edge and waited for her. I knew she wouldn't just leave me here and do nothing.

I felt her body next to me and tried not to smile, still trying to tease her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Maybe…."

Even thought my eyes were closed I could just feel her grin.

"I could help you out there…" She hedged. And her hands were somewhere else I had totally not expected.

I opened my eyes and she grinned. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." I replied then kissed her. I felt her really get into this kiss. I knew it would go far beyond this eventually. I could feel that vibe coming right off her.

"I like these on you…" she whispered, while nibbling on my neck, "but I only have a week to enjoy this Jacuzzi…"

Then just like that they were off.

"And I like this on you…" I said stroking her bikini, "but you have a good point."

Then just like that it was off, and we were in each other in this small little pool. There was barely any room but that didn't stop us. We had lost control and were giving in to our feelings once again….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: I spelled Jacuzzi right haha. Thanks guys I love you all. (Like an author of course.)


	4. Amour

NOTE: OH MY GOSH chapter4! now guys i have a major note. Okay guess what? MY COMPUTER CRASHED! i know! like how cliche! but it happened so for the longest FRIGGIN TIME i've had no computer and couldn't work on this until just recently. i'm so sorry for the wait. it wasn't my fault in my defense. but i'm kinda back. i say this because i still haven't yet transferred all my files to the new computer so bare with me. haha. what a gay thing to say. anywhoo. After finishing this chapter I thought to myself now why are all these lemons forming haha. Well I guess it is a honeymoon…well kinda. Haha. Anyway. Enjoy.

"You had a bad day…Now you're going to France…"

Jasper P.O.V.

"Amazing…" I said to Alice. We had been going at it all last night and today. We had to since it was going to be a sunny day here in Paris. Not that I minded…

She giggled, "I love Paris." She looked so hot next to me.

I laughed, "We should do this more often." I was thinking of Madrid.

_Madrid…ahhh those long nights on the beach… _

"I'm so excited! Guess where we're about to go?" She grinned.

"Where?" I didn't even bother to guess, knowing Alice it could be anything…

"Club Amour! I can't wait!"

"Club Amour….Hmmm. What kind of place is this I wonder." I said

"Only the hottest club in Paris!" She said moving around in my arms, very hyper.

Then she hopped off the bed and went towards her suitcase, grabbed some clothes and went towards the bathroom once again. Probably going to surprise me with something.

"What should I wear?" I asked Alice.

"Something nice and dressy, nothing casual!" She called back.

I looked around in my own suitcase looking for something that would make Alice happy. I searched around until I just gave up. There was so many….. Then I put on some new jeans with some wholes in them and a dark blue and black collared shirt. It was long-sleeved, so I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and put on a fancy looking jacket she bought me yesterday.

I sat on the bed and turned the TV on, waiting for Alice. All that was on was a bunch of French channels which I didn't understand a word they were saying.

I heard a noise then turned and saw Alice come out of the bathroom in another mini-dress which was a checkered pattern of black and white and had a black belt that went across the waistline. She had on matching black high heels and a long necklace that I couldn't help but notice traveled down to her chest.

"Very eye-catching Alice…I hope there won't be any guys trying to hit on you tonight. I don't think I could handle that…" I said thinking about how I would have to be more overprotective of her than usual tonight. I would have to send them a message…I smiled liking the thought.

She just grinned, "Stand up please."

She was looking me over to make sure I had dressed appropriately and I just rolled my eyes. "Is it okay?"

She didn't answer. I realized her mood had changed abruptly then I looked back at her. She was looking at me in the most interesting way. I cleared my throat.

Her eyes met mine and she laughed, "It's very nice."

I laughed; I had caught her checking me out. She then snatched a tiny little glittery purse and grabbed my hand, "To Club Amour!"

_Now back to the Cullen's somewhere in New York City…_

"The world's clumsiest vampire, Bella Cullen!" Emmett laughed at Bella when she tripped over nothing. Edward growled.

"Shut up Emmett!" Bella yelled.

"Shhhhh! Geez are you trying to get us kicked out Bella? Keep it down you'll attract attention!" Rosalie hissed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Like you're the one to talk dressing up like some slut."

Rosalie almost leaped at Bella but Emmett had her in his arms.

Edward laughed, "It's for your own good, and you're no match for Bella."

"Let's test that!" Rosalie yelled.

Just then an employee of the store came over, "Can I help you guys with anything?"

Emmett let go of Rosalie and Edward replied, "No thank you sir."

When the man left he said, "He was checking on us thinking we were about to break something." He turned to Rosalie, "I suggest you control yourself."

She glared at him, "Man I could have been at home watching General Hospital right now if it wasn't for…" She trailed off spotting a diamond ring nearly two inches big.

Emmett followed her eyes and laughed, "Got it baby."

"By the time we find everything we'll be out of money." Bella whispered in Edwards's ear.

Alice P.O.V.

The music was so crazy it made me want to dance. There were lights always moving around the club which made it so much more exciting. This place was so fun. There was even a bar along the wall in the back.

I watched as a crowd of people got together and danced towards the front. It made me smile. I wanted to show off a little. I took Jasper's hand and led him towards the crowd. I caught the eye of someone but didn't really notice. I slid into an open space and put my arms around Jaspers neck and started swaying to the beat. He put his arms around my waist. He knew what to do.

I let myself get carried away…just a little. Jasper was enjoying it. It was written all over his sexy face. He looked so good tonight. I wanted to show everyone that I was with him.

"You know you really know how to draw attention…." Jasper said in my ear. I was caught off guard. It scared me and yet thrilled me. The feel of his breath on my neck felt so good.

Still dancing, careful so I didn't miss a move I said, "What did you say?"

He suddenly brushed his hand against my cheek, "I know what you're thinking girl…"

Of course he would, "Really now?"

He leaned his head down to me and kissed me. He wouldn't stop and with the music and the way he was making me feel now I lost my concentration.

He suddenly stopped and went back to dancing grinning now.

I let out a giggle and went back to dancing, letting him lead. He was good. I knew he'd catch on eventually.

I was now aware that I had caught quite a lot of attention and smiled. I slid my hands down to Jasper's waist and went low, letting the rhythm of the beat take me.

I heard someone gasp and worked my way up to his chest. I winked at him and he raised an eyebrow, "What's gotten into you?"

I laughed, "Nothing. Just showing off."

He chuckled, "I should have known…" Then he went back to dancing with me.

I knew I had to stop before someone suspected anything so I tugged on Jasper's shirt then walked off towards the corner. I turned around and saw him standing in shock then I winked.

I stopped when I found my way to a big leather couch and sat down. I crossed my legs.

When he saw me he sat down next to me and had his arms around me in an instant.

"Having fun?" I asked him as I slowly pushed him down on the couch.

"A lot of fun." He said.

I was on top of him now. Good thing its dark in this club and everybody is on the dance floor…

"I knew you would." I said. I had a vision not long ago we would be going here tonight.

He couldn't say anything back since I was now busy with his lips. He looked like a runway model tonight. I knew that shirt would look good on him.

I took off his jacket and let my hands move around his shirt. He liked that so I went further.

"Alice…" He whispered.

I went back to his lips again still moving my hands under his shirt. He startled me by moving his hands down my side. I almost forgot what I was doing. Almost.

I changed my position so I was now sitting on him and I slid my hands to his thighs now. I looked down on his grinning face and smiled back. Then I couldn't help but kiss him.

I knew he was winning this little game we were having so I bent my head down to his neck and started to bite him. He surprised me again by kissing on my neck and I stopped what I was doing. He quickly flipped me over and was now on top of me.

I glared at him, "It's my turn."

He only glared back which made it worse for me to concentrate and before I could get him back he was kissing all along my collarbone.

I moaned, "You need to stop…." He was winning….

He ignored me and went back to my lips, kissing me fiercely now. His hands formed cages around me and I felt limp in his grasp.

"Want to go somewhere…private." He whispered in my ear.

I was eager for his lips again and ignored him, going back to our position.

He didn't say anything else and he had one hand now brushing down to my waist again. He stopped there and started to unzip my dress.

That got my attention bringing me back to reality. I flipped him over. I grinned, now I was on top.

"Don't you want to dance again?" I asked his grinning face.

"In one way more than the other…" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm having fun and we're not leaving….yet." I told him. We'd have all day tomorrow for that.

He moaned, "Alice you are such a tease…I swear…"

I giggled then buttoned his shirt half-way up. It looked way better that way. Exposing his chest…it smelt so good…I just wanted to taste it so bad…I stopped myself. I had to control my thoughts better now. That was one thing i was better at than anyone. At least, this type of control. Emmett and Rosalie were the worst at it...

I heard the song change to a very up-beat trance and the urge to dance compelled me.

I grabbed his hand and he was off the couch now.

I grinned when we reached a beam coming down from the club. I walked over to the beam and went up against it bringing Jasper with me. I pulled Jasper's arms around me and started dancing to the beat.

Jasper P.O.V.

Alice looked so natural dancing against the wall. She was really pushing me tonight. She had no idea how many guys were lusting over her, including myself.

She had me back there on the couch. I bet she let me win just so she could tease me. It was a fun little game we had just done and it had a bad side effect. The ache for her...The atmosphere in this club was torture. So many people in this room were giving in to that side of them and it just made it harder for me to try to restrain myself from the same thing.

I tried to concentrate on dancing with Alice. It helped in its own way, mainly just teasing me more. I grinned she was trying so hard to fight back the ache as well.

I wondered how long it would be before she lost it. I almost laughed. If I knew Alice, not long. She didn't have fashion to distract her this time.

Alice P.O.V.

Jasper was looking so hot. I was loosing interest in this club very fast. I really wanted him and it was driving me insane. The music and the atmosphere of this club was not enough to keep me here. I thought of life back in forks and how I rarely had a chance to sleep with Jasper. That thought killed me. I lost it.

It was so incredible how even though we had done it so many times since we had been to France and now I still had not had enough. I thought of how in the world I went so long without him like this back home…The thought made me a little irritated. It wasn't fair how all the others got to give in to their emotions and we couldn't. I would change that.

I took that out on Jasper and slammed him against the wall, mauling him practically. Only I didn't care. It was his fault for looking so good.

His hands were all along my side and I almost moaned.

"We need to get out of here." I had a hard time letting out the words.

He said no more and was now pulling me very hard towards the door. I liked it.

If it wasn't for all the people standing outside the club we would have done it right there. I considered doing it anyway but stopped myself. Jasper had a cab now. His hand was still gripping mine very hard.

He nearly pushed me in the cab and I heard him say, "51st Avenue, La Picasa." He sounded very harsh.

His lips were on mine then and we made out there in the back of the cab, it was a poor substitute for what we wanted but we had to use what we could.

It was almost too long but the cab finally stopped and Jasper jerked me out of the cab. I had no idea if he paid or not but I figured he did since we weren't being yelled at for stealing or something.

When the elevator wall closed we were on the floor, the ache was even stronger now knowing we were almost to our room. I regretted the fact that we had such a long way up to the top.

The door made that ding sound and we were flying towards our room now. He slammed the door and suddenly I was on the bed. Despite my urge I couldn't help but giggle.

He probably didn't even hear my giggle. I was already being yanked out of my dress and it reminded me that tonight I wouldn't be able to show off my new lingerie. It made me a little sad but when I yanked off Jaspers I saw his boxers and grinned. I wasn't totally disappointed…

Then I suddenly had a vision. I grinned really wide. Tonight would be fun…

_Back to the Cullen's and their progress in New York…_

Bella P.O.V.

"I think we should go out and party!" Emmett annoyingly said.

We had just finished buying the new TV and the new TV cabinet.

"Why should we do _that_!" I barked.

Emmett laughed, "Come on Bella, what's the matter? Don't know how to have fun?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just want to go back. What does everyone else think?"

"I agree." Edward said, always on my side.

"I just want to go back and see what I missed." Rosalie said, she was waving her hands around in my face trying to make me jealous, no doubt. Stupid big shiny rock on her hand.

"Sorry Emmett." I said smiling.

"Come on you guys! You are no fun!" Emmett wailed.

He turned around towards Rosalie, "It would be fun and you know it!" He paused. "You could show off your ring I just got you…."

She looked up at him speculating… "Well I have already missed 3 days…and we do have Teevo…"

I whined, "Rosalie!"

She looked at me and tried to look innocent. "I don't see why not…" Very stupid shiny big rock.

"Ha! Two against two we win!" Emmett shouted in the parking lot.

"I wonder what Alice and Jasper are up to right now…" I looked up at Edward.

He just shrugged, "Whatever it is they are probably having wayyy more fun than we are."


End file.
